I'm Back Miss Me?
by ClaudiaPattinsonCullenXxX
Summary: Bella was nerdy, ugly and had no friends. She was also bullied by Edward and his clan. She left to live with her mom and is now back as the worlds hottest young model. What will happen...  Summary is rubbish but the story is better
1. Chapter 1

I'm Back. Miss Me?

_**AN. First ever FanFic so please tell me if it is awful and I will try to make it better. :)**_

**Summary:**

**Bella Swan, the nerdy, ugly geek nobody liked, was teased all through middle school by Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale and the rest of their gang. She moves away to live with her mom in New York with her brother Emmett, Edward's best friend though he knows nothing about Bella's bulliers. What will happen when she and Em come back as the world's hottest model and an NFL superhero...?**

**Chapter 1**

_-Flashback-_

_I walked down the hall as quickly as I could, desperate to get out of this hell hole and back in the safe place I call home. As I rounded the corner, I heard the voice and laughter I feared and before I could run away, they had already spotted me._

"_Where you going ugly duckling?" Rosalie sneered, using the nickname they had given me._

"_Running to find Emmett are we?" Edward said and they all laughed, except one, Alice. She had never really been mean; she was just in that Clan._

_I tried to move around them, but someone grabbed me and pulled me back._

"_Aww come on ducky... We only want to have some fun" Edward spoke again "Emmetts talking to coach about our next football match anyway" _

_Emmett was my older brother, and was friends with the Clan, as I called them. You may think this is odd, but he knew nothing about them bullying me, as they put one hell of an act up when he was around. I was supposed to meet him in five minutes around by the bleachers. He, Edward and Jasper, Rosalie's brother, all had football practice this afternoon but they must have finished early._

"_Please just leave me alone." I pleaded, even though this would only make them hurt me more._

_As I tried to walk away again, I felt something hit me hard in the back and before I knew it I was on the floor._

"_Oww" I cried. This just made them laugh more. I then felt pain coming from every direction. I was being kicked and punched and I ever cried out it would only get worse. Then there were footsteps. They quickly scrambled leaving me there, just a pile on the floor. I got up before whoever it was saw me there. It was Em._

"_Belly! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" he said_

" _Sorry Emmie. I left some books in my locker. Let's just get home"_

_With that we walked out of school and started the mile walk home._

_-Flashback End-_

That was the night I decided to leave Forks. To come to New York, to live with my mom. I told Emmet and my dad, Charlie, later that night. They knew about the bullying, but never the extent of it. But then I think they got the picture. Emmet was upset to be leaving the_ Clan _behind but after some goodbyes got over it.

Anyway, it was definitely the best choice I ever made. When I arrived in New York, I had severe acne, glasses, horrible big braces, but within two months of being with my mom, I looked a completely different person. And now, 3 years later at the age of 17, I am one of the world's hottest models. I've modelled for Burberry, Chanel, Hollister... you get the picture, and Em is now an NFL superstar. Though, for security reasons we don't use our real names. We use our middle names and our mom's new name after she got re-married. So I am called Marie Dwyer and Em is McCarthy Dwyer. Even things have turned out well for my dad. Last year he got married to Sue Clearwater who has children my age and, because he didn't have to worry so much about me and Em, is now one of the biggest and richest lawyers in America! I am so happy for him and all my family.

I remember how excited he was when I called him last month...

_-Flashback-_

"_**Hello?"**__ I could already tell my dad had a bad day do I knew this would cheer him up._

"_Dad? It's Bells." I said_

"_**Hey baby girl! How's New York? Still good?" **_

"_Yeah. Same as always. Anyway, I have some news your gonna love..." I started getting excited "You remember the promise i made to you when we left..."_

"_**yeah..." **__I could tell he didn't._

"_Well... I and Em are coming back to Forks for Senior year!"_

"_**Really Bells? This is great! I'll get your rooms ready! I've missed you both so much!"**_

"_I know dad. Same here. Anyway, I have to go. I'm on set but I'll call you later. Love you"_

"_**Love you to Bella. Tell Em I love him too" **_

"_Already done. Love you. Bye" I hung up the phone and got back to the camera. _

_-Flashback End-_

So that is why I find myself and Emmett on our Private jet flying back to Seattle then on a 2 hr drive back to Forks , Washington. I couldn't wait to see my dad, but most of all I couldn't wait to get revenge on the _Clan_.

"Mr and Miss Swan, please put on your seatbelts as we are landing in 5 minutes" said the pilot through the speakers.

Ahh. I could already tell this was going to be interesting.

**Please read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN. Thanks for all of your reviews! X**_

**Chapter 2**

I squealed as I walked of the jet.

There she was. My brand new black Ferrari convertible. My mom gave it to me as a going away present but this was the first time I had seen her. I practically screamed when she told me yesterday. Emmett did the same. Mom got him a new silver jeep. That's why he practically ran of the jet and is now bear hugging it. I always said that he was my big bear, not my big brother.

I went down the stairs of our jet and walked to my car. I got in and started the engine. The purr of the car was an amazing sound. I waited while they put our stuff in Em's jeep then set off.

Even though it had been years since I had been here, the trees and the green was all too familiar. I loved it all. Charlie had moved since I had last been here but trees were trees so everything looked the same.

As I pulled in the unfamiliar drive, I couldn't help but gasp. This house was amazing! It was classy yet still modern and I loved it. I got out of my car, pulled out the key Charlie sent to me and waited for Em to get out of his car. He walked over and gave me one of his famous bear hugs.

"You ready to be back here Bells?" he asked

"You bet I am!" I replied back with a smug smile

He looked at me oddly the shrugged. "Ok! Let's go!"

I laughed then unlocked the door and walked in with Em trailing behind me.

"Hello?" I called out as all the lights were off. I thought Charlie would be home.

"Surprise!" I heard. The lights suddenly flicked on and there was in front of me Charlie, Sue, her kids and Jacob, the only friend I ever really had.

Me and Em burst out laughing and everyone came up to hug us. My dad came up to us first and gave us a double hug.

"I missed you guys so much" he said into our shoulders.

"We missed you too dad." Em and I said together. He chuckled like he always did when we spoke together.

The next to approach me was Sue. I had met her when my dad and she had got married and a couple of times when I was younger but I didn't really know her that well. From what I'd seen though, she was really nice.

"Hello Bella. It's so nice to see you again."

"You too Sue. I would have loved to visit but you know... I've kinda been busy..." I chuckled at the end. My mom and dad plus Sue, her kids, Jake and Phil, mom's new husband knew about mine and Em's secret. We told as little people as possible for security reasons so the only other people to know where our managers.

I next saw Leah. I never had anything wrong with her but she always seemed a little funny around me. I had asked Sue the first time I met Leah if she didn't like me or something, but apparently since her dad had died, Leah was very protective of herself.

Behind Leah was Seth, Jake was talking to Emmett. Seth was so nice. He fully understood about mine and Em's double life, and I knew he would never tell anyone. Of course Leah knew too, but I wasn't so convinced about her not telling.

"Hey Seth! Hey Leah! How are you two?" I said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Hey Bella! I'm great. Thanks for asking! How are you though? Charlie says you have been working a lot lately" Seth replied with even more enthusiasm than me!

"I'm great. And work is work! I really do love it though."

"Yeah, I saw your latest Guess campaign. It was really nice." Leah spoke up for the first time. She spoke quieter than Seth had but it sounded like she was telling the truth.

"Aww thanks. That was a lot of fun to shoot. We were on a beach and AAHHH" I screamed, as a felt two strong arms come around my waist and pick me up to throw me over their shoulder.

"Jake! Put me down! NOW!" I shouted as I laughed and hit his back.

He laughed but complied and I was soon back on my feet.

"I missed you Bells." He whispered in my ear as he pulled me into a huge hug.

"Aww, Jakie, I missed you too. Nobody in New York could possibly be as sarcastic as you." I smirked and he laughed again. I and Jake were always making jokes but Jake was probably the King of Sarcasm itself.

We all spent the next few hours joking and catching up till around 8:30 when my dad said it was time for us to go relax, so I said my goodbyes and goodnights and went up to my room.

When my dad first bought the house he had asked if I wanted to come down to decorate it myself but I was too busy with a new Hollister campaign so instead I sent down my interior decorator with two requirements. One the colours must be purple and silver. Two there must be at least one full length mirrors.

I opened the double doors to my bedroom and gasped. It was beautiful! And whole wardrobe was mirrored. Perfect! I was motionless for a minute, just taking it all in, until I realised where I was. So I grabbed by wash bag and my PJs, and then headed into my ensuite bathroom to take a long hot shower.

After about 20 minutes the water started to ever so slightly cool down so I took it as my que to exit the waterfall of hot water. I turned it off, wrapped a towel around myself and towel dried my hair. I put on my blue pj shorts and top and literally jumped into bed.

I fell asleep thinking about how nice it was to be home and how to get revenge on Edward Cullen and his Clan.

**Please Review! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN. Sorry about how late this is! School exams etc. Thanks again for all your reviews and favorites! Xx**_

Chapter 3

I woke up this morning in an amazing mood. For the first time in ages I woke up knowing that I wouldn't have any work for at least 6 weeks, and trust me, that is a miracle.

Today was Thursday and dad told me that I wasn't starting school till Monday, so I had today, Friday and the weekend to get all the gossip from Seth and Leah to see what had been going on, as well as my plotting revenge.

I went to my bathroom to do my morning routine, and then went to my walk-in wardrobe to pick out my outfit for today. I chose a simple outfit of yellow jeans, an electric blue top and my black Gucci riding boots, plus some gold accessories. I let my hair fall down my back in its natural waves and went downstairs for breakfast.

As I went into the kitchen I saw Em, Leah and Seth all eating pancakes on the breakfast bar.

"Morning guys!" I said cheerfully while sitting down as the chef served me my own pancakes, and damn! They were some good pancakes.

"Morning" they replied

"By the way. Dad left early this morning. He had a big meeting in Seattle." Em said

"Thanks Emmy. Sooo… What's been happening in Forks in the last 3 years?" I asked

"Well…." Seth drawled "Not that much really!" What a disappointment! "Apart from Tanya Denali got pregnant."

"What?" I shouted, spitting out my orange juice. Tanya Denali was Edward's girlfriend since they were 12.

"Yeah, announced it to the world 2 weeks ago. Guess she's about 2 months along, the little slut. I think she's proud of it as well, thinking that someone will always be there to work for her. " Leah spoke and damn she was right. Tanya, even though she was going out with Edward, made out with every boy in the school. This revenge just got better.

"How did Edward react, or did he finally break up with the ho?" I asked

"He didn't talk to her for 4 days apparently, until last week when they were making out in the cafeteria." Leah replied

"What about Rosalie?" Em asked. He had always had a thing for her, while I hated her. "Has anything happened to her?"

"Not really," Seth replied "But boy is she still red hot, doesn't go out with anyone though."

"So I wouldn't have a chance?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But…" I stopped listening to Em and Seth's conversation, it was boring me. I turned to Leah.

"So Leah, is there a man in your life?" I asked

"I wish!" she laughed. "Well there is one I like but he's taken…" she sighed

"Aww, don't worry about it. If he hasn't noticed how beautiful you are by now then he is sooo not worth it." I said as she started to blush.

"Well how do you fancy a shopping trip? Just you and me, for a little girl time. My treat." I asked her. I really needed something hot for the first day of school.

"I would love to but I have school..." she trailed off till I saw a flicker in her eye. "Actually, forget school! I haven't been shopping in ages! Just let me get my bag." She jumped up and ran up to her room. I forgot about how much she loved shopping that one time we went after my dad and Sue's wedding.

I also went to get my black Mulberry slouch bag, and then went downstairs to meet a glowing Leah.

"I have your car keys. Lets go!" she said with so much excitement that I just laughed.

We sped off to the mall and once we arrived, Leah ran straight inside. She sure did love shopping. This is why 3 hours later we walked out with at least 10 bags each and seriously sore feet. But at least I bought a hot outfit for Monday. And I seriously can't wait to see the looks on everybody's faces. I got Em some nice jeans and shirts as well. It wouldn't look right if I walked in wearing some sort of designer ensemble and he walked in wearing scruffy jeans and an old grey t-shirt.

Once we got home, Me, Em, Seth and Leah decided that they wouldn't go to school tomorrow either and that we would just chill and catch-up. That meant that tonight we would just watch movies and have family time. I loved every second of it. That night I fell asleep to the pitter-patter of rain with a huge smile on my face.

**_AN. I know its short I'm just really busy at the mo. xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN. Last chapter was a bit short but i hope this is longer and better! **_

**Chapter 4**

EPov:

I woke up this morning to Lauren Mallory drooling on my chest. Nice. I pushed her off me and put some clothes on before she woke up and saw me naked. I didn't need a repeat of last night's awful events. I am Edward Cullen the school playboy after all. Do girls once or twice then leave them before they get clingy. I hated clingy just like I disliked all the girls in Forks high. Everyone of them were either unattractive or pretty and fake ie. Lauren Mallory. There was only ever one girl i liked from that retched school, the girl I bullied until she packed her bags and left. Her name was Bella Swan and her name was so true. It meant beautiful swan and even though her outside beauty was not quite as lovely as her inside, she was still the most amazing person ever. She was kind, selfless and trusting, nothing like the other bimbos in Forks. Every time i saw her i smiled and the thought of her made my heart warm. I thought i smiled because of how she was such a good bully victim, but it was actually because i was falling in love with her. That's right, love. I always hated leaving her crying or in pain, but Rosalie would kick my ass if i went back to check if she was OK. And if anyone found out that i actually cared about her, my reputation would be ruined. Anyone but Alice.

My sister Alice was one of the kindest people in the school but she hung out with thr wrong crowd. I really wished she didn't. I really wished i didn't either. But then i got involved with Tanya Denali. I had known her since we were 10 and then at 12 we started to go out. We cheated on each other all the time and the other always knew, then a couple of weeks ago she told me she was pregnant. She even told me it was mine but we hadn't had sex for 10 weeks so i knew it wasn't. I didn't talk to her for days but then we just decided it was better if we pretended to go out then her and the father, who i found out to be Mike Newton, would go off to UCLA together. I was so glad that i wouldn't have to worry about a child instead of a career. I'm not saying that i don't want a family because i do, but i only want one when i meet the right girl. Not just a slut i had meaningless sex with in school.

I heard stirring behind me and noticed Lauren waking up. God, she looked even worse in the morning than she did covered in make-up.

"Morning," she purred, trying to be sexy. "Last night was amazing..." she dragged

"You might want to get dressed and leave before my parents get up" I answered coldly

"But don't you want to have some more fun?" she asked with sitting up therefore flashing me.

"Just get dressed and leave will you? I have to meet someone. I said walking into the bathroom for a long hot shower. The hot water felt amazing on my muscles. While i was showering i thought about what to do with my day.

I did have to meet Jasper at 1:30 to play some basketball and then mom wanted me back home at 7 because we had school tomorrow but apart from that i had nothing to do. I will probably just go to the nearest music store and drown myself in my guilty pleasure, thinking about the only thing that i really didn't want to loose... Bella Swan.

BPov:

The weekend went by so quickly but it was incredible. Me and Leah went down the reservation where Jake lives and she introduced me to Sam, the guy she likes. I also met loads of Jake's other friends and boy were they buff. They call themselves 'The Pack' (_**A.N hehe**_) to try and intimidate people that go down to their land at La Push and the reservation but in reality they are just really funny. And i mean 'I'm about to wet myself that was so hilarious!' funny. We went to a big bonfire on the cliffs and it was so beautiful.

On Sunday me and Emmett just chilled at home reliving memories from the lives we were escaping for the next couple of months. I really couldn't wait to go back to living a normal life, even though i would miss all of the perks of being a model. But i also couldn't wait to get my revenge...

Beep. Beep Beep. That was the sound of my alarm clock at 6:30 this morning. Today was Monday, the first day back at school for me and Emmett. I lept up and quickly yanked a brush through my hair then banged on Em's door.

"Get Up!"I shouted "It's time for school!"

"Ok, ok! I'm up" he mumbled back

I skipped to the bathroom to take my morning shower, then dried my hair, brushed my teeth etc.

I decided to wear skinny jeans, a pink tank and my black bommer jacket with black heals and of course accessories. (Pic on profile).

Once i was ready i went down stairs and saw Em already eating alone." He trailed off.

"Well i have your keys. Let's go!"

I ran off to his jeep while he locked the door and litteraly had to jump in because of how big this thing actually is. Em joined me in the car and we sped off to Forks High. We arrived no more than 10 minutes later and Em parked the cra, like i had asked him to, in the furthest away spot.

"You ready baby sis?"

"You bet i am!" i cheered

We both got out and the second i started walking, with my heels clicking, every eye was on me. I ignored them all as me and Em walked to the office but out of the corner of my eye i saw every one of The Clan's jaw drop...

_**A.N Sorry! Won't be updating for a while coz I am going skiing! Will write in 2 weeks when i get back though! Xxxx thanks for reading and please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N Sorry about the wait! Xx**_

Chapter 5

As we walked through the corridors, everybody was staring at us. Hadn't their parents ever told them it was rude?

We walked into the school office and there stood Mrs Cope, as busy as ever.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan and this is my brother Emmett. We just moved back here." I said sweetly.

"Ahh, Isabella! How have you been? And Emmett, look how tall you have gotten!" she said cheerily.

"I'm fine thanks Mrs Cope. I was wondering if we could please have our schedules?"

"Of course, of course. Here you go and have a great day." She spoke as she gave us our timetables. "Ooh and here are your locker codes."

"Thanks Mrs Cope" Em and I said together and turned to walk out of the office into the now crowded corridor. My schedule showed I had:

**English – Mr Berty**

**History – Mr Denton**

**Music – Miss. Smith**

**Spanish – Senora Brown **

**Lunch**

**R.S – Miss. Williams**

**Biology – Mr Varner**

**Biology – Mr Varner**

I compared mine to Emmett's and we have History, Spanish and lunch together which isn't too bad. At least I wont be aloe in all of my lessons. I turned to face Em,

"Remember Emmett Swan, no talk of the 'Dwyer' part of our lives. We came her to be normal for a while and I do not want any paparazzi turning up because somebody has blabbed." I said in a very serious tone.

He rolled his eyes.

"Bells, I'm not stupid. And don't you think I'm glad to be gone of the paps for a bit too? You should trust me more." He said frowning

"Emmy, you know I trust you. But seriously, out of the two of us, who has the biggest mouth?"

"Fine, you win. But I would never tell anyone without trusting them one hundred per cent."

"I know, I know. Now I need to get to class. See you in history." I said and gave him a hug.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I walked into English and just as the bell went and found the teacher already there.

"Ahh, you must be Miss. Swan. Here is your copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ and could you please sit next to Mr Cullen. I am Mr Berty by the way." He spoke in a kind way but how he was looking at me creeped me out a bit.

I walked over to the empty seat and of course there was Edward Cullen smirking at me. _Ahh, just what I need on my first day back._ I thought sarcastically. I sat down and saw he still ha d that stupid smirk on his face.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, and you are.." he said while holding out his hand.

"Not interested." I replied coldly ignoring his hand.

"Come on, if we are going to be English partners, I should at least know your name." he pried

"Bella Swan, if you must know. Or you might remember me as 'Ducky' or 'Ugly duckling', but if memory serves my correctly, your favourite was just 'Duckling' wasn't it? Any way, why do you care about my name? I heard you just knocked up Tanya 'Slut' Denali." I turned to look at him and saw a shocked face.

"Wow, Bella? You look so different. And yes, Tanya is pregnant but the baby isn't mine. It's Mike Newton's. I'm really sorry about what we di…" I cut him off.

"Don't bother trying to apologize Edward. I know that your just saying it and you don't mean it so please just be quite and let me listen to the teacher." That shut him up.

English was so boring I could have died. All we had to do was listen to Mr Berty recite the Balcony scene of _Romeo and Juliet_, and Edward would not stop staring at me through the whole thing. History was better because Em was with me, but guess who else were there? Alice and Rosalie, who also did not know how rude it is to stare. I really enjoyed music and Miss. Smith was really nice. She asked if I knew how to play any instruments and I got to play the piano, one of my hidden talents. I played the instrumental of _Next to Me _by Emeli Sandé. I got a round of applause for it so I am hoping it was good. Spanish was alright but we were doing stuff Em and I had already done so we just played hangman. (In Spanish of course.)

Em and me walked out of Spanish and walked to the cafeteria. It was fairly empty so we were straight to the front of the queue I wasn't very hungry so I just grabbed and apple, some grapes and water while Em seemed to get everything there. We chose a nice table by the window and everyone in the cafeteria gave us warning looks that I just ignored. I purposely chose this table because I knew exactly who it belonged to. As if it were on queue, the bitch walked in and once she saw us at the table, stormed over here.

"Excuse me. Your on my table." Rosalie said sweetly, but it was directed at Emmett, as she shot me daggers.

"Omg! Is that Rosalie Hale? I'm Emmett Swan, we used to be friends before my sister and I left. You remember Bella right?" He said while standing up and pulling me up with him.

"Emmett! Omg when did you get back? Me and the rest of the gang missed you!" she said pulling him into a hug. "And that can't be Isabella, she is much too pretty to be that nerdy geek." She said disbelievingly.

"Well, didn't you know that the Ugly duckling always turns into a Swan, Rosalie? Next time you might want to think your nicknames through a little better" I smirked.

"Watch it, _Swan."_ She said in a way that was so not intimidating.

Just then the rest of the _Clan_ arrived. Alice was the first to speak:

"Who is this Rose?" she asked in a way that seemed calm for her, as she was obviously confused.

"Well it seemed that the Swans have decided to return to Forks." Rosalie answered.

"Really! Emmett? Oh my, we missed you!' she said going into a hug. " And Bella, you look so pretty! I love your bag." She squealed in a way that was surprisingly not annoying.

"Hey Allie. I missed you guys too. Hey Jazz, Eddie. Please join us." He said gesturing to the table. "So, what has been going on while me and my sis have been away?"

"Well, what hasn't Edward done?" I sneered

"Excuse me?" Edward said so surprised.

"Oh, I've done my research alright. Don't worry, I already know that you're the man whore of the school, and does anything with boobs. You go out with Tanya but you both cheat on each other and bully a poor little girl in the year below just like you did with me. But this time I'm not going to take shit from any of you." I shouted at him "Em, I'm sorry for disrupting your lunch and I'll send somebody with your car." I said before kissing his cheek and storming out side leaving five shocked faces.

_**A.N I hope that was longer and I'm really sorry about the wait! xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A.N. Hope you guys liked the previous chapter. I'm going to try and update now twice a week instead of updating randomly. Xx**_

Chapter 6

Em. POV

I couldn't believe we sat at my old friends table. I had missed them so much. I didn't understand why they didn't recognise Bells, but then again she had changed a lot. When we had all gathered I started the conversation. "So, what has been going on while me and my sis have been away?"

"Well, what hasn't Edward done?" Bella sneered

"Excuse me?" he said as surprised as I was.

"Oh, I've done my research alright. Don't worry, I already know that you're the man whore of the school, and does anything with boobs. You go out with Tanya but you both cheat on each other and bully a poor little girl in the year below, just like you did with me. But this time I'm not going to take shit from any of you." She shouted at Eddie. "Em, I'm sorry for disrupting your lunch and I'll send somebody with your car." She kissed my cheek then stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving us all shocked.

Rosalie was the first to break the silence. "Well that was all very dramatic. I bet she only did it to-" she started to say before I cut her off.

"Why did she say that you were bullying that little girl just like you did to her? I mean, I know that she was bullied before we left but she never told me who it was…" and then suddenly everything clicked into place. "It was you who bullied her, wasn't it?" I shouted at them. " You're the ones who made sure she cried herself to sleep every night?" The looks on their faces said it all.

"When had she ever done anything mean or nasty to anyone? She is never angry or violent and the only time I have seen her shout in the past 5 years was just now at all of you! Rosalie and Edward I know you guys always loved a joke but would you really take it that far? Jasper, you're Rosalie's brother, so maybe it runs in the family. But Alice? I would never expect this from you. " I said coldly.

"Emmy, I am so sorry. I only did it because I thought that Japer wouldn't like me anymore if I didn't hang out with his sister, and I hated leaving her like that. I really want to apologise to her if that's alright and I'm sorry for letting it go on for so long." Alice spoke and she was on the verge of tears.

I could tell that she was being 100% honest so I accepted her apology. "Ally, I can tell that you're sorry. You should come by later and talk to Bella. She should have calmed down by now." I told her and she let out a small smile.

"Emmett, I wanna tell you sorry too, man. What we did to Bella was disgraceful, but I want you to know, I never hit her or anything like that. I couldn't do that to any girl, no matter what they looked like or what they had done, and the worse thing is that Bella hadn't done anything wrong. I am so sorry man." He said while looking at the floor the whole time I knew I couldn't stay mad at him either, so I gave him a nod that he knew meant 'its ok'. Then it struck me. Why were they _apologizing_ to me? It's not like they bullied me.

"What about you _Eddie?_" I hissed. "You have stayed pretty quiet. Do you not regret it or something? Was it enjoyable for you? Seeing a _girl_ in _pain_?" I hissed again, but Edward didn't answer.

"Emmett, I am going to be completely honest. At the time I loved it, seeing the fear I her eyes when she saw me boost my already high self confidence but then after an event that happened to me 5 months after you left, I realised how horrible Bella must have felt. Do you remember me always saying how I wanted to be a model?" Rosalie asked and I nodded. "Well, I got a photo shoot and everything was great. When I was walking out I had to walk to the nearest bus station as my parents were working, and this shoot was in Seattle. Any way, my photographer was about 27 and to be honest, really handsome, told me he would give me a ride, which I stupidly accepted. To cut a long story short, I was brutally raped last night then thrown onto the streets. It took me months to return to myself but I still can't hug my father or any other males in my family the same way. Not even Jasper. I am so sorry Em, please forgive me." She said as the tears started to flow.

"Rosalie, I'm so sorry about what happened to you, it's just horrible. But you really need to talk to Bella about this. She is the one that you did this to." I said, starting sympathetically but then ending seriously.

"Ok," she whispered. "But not tonight with Alice. I need to apologise alone. She needs to understand me." She said stronger

"Emmett, I'm not going to give you a thousand apology essay," Edwards started "But I'm really sorry for doing this to your sister, and then lying to you when you asked if we knew who had done it. What she said earlier was true though, every bit, apart about the bullying a younger girl. When I realised that because of me and my friends a girl had moved state, me and Alice made a pact. If she ever saw me doing something like that again, we would move state and I guess you can see that we are still here. I really need to speak to Bella though. She needs know how much of a jerk I was then, and how I still am, but would like her help to kick me back into line." He spoke with sincerity, and I could see him beating himself up inside for what he had done.

"You're an asshole Edward, and I will _only_ forgive you after you have talked with Bella. But I want us to be friends again. I want us all to be friends again." I said looking at them all and smiled. They smiled back but still with sorrow expressions. I noticed that the cafeteria was empty and looked at my watch. Shit! We missed fifth period and were now half way through sixth.

"Guys, there is only a lesson and a bit left of school so I'm going to head home and check on Bells. Alice do you wanna come round 'bout six?" I asked and she nodded.

"Cool. See you guys later." I said and ran out of the cafeteria, to see that my car had been dropped off already. It wasn't open but I knew where the keys would be. After unlocking my jeep, I hopped in and set off home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

BPOV

When I got home I ran up into my room, not sure what else to do. I was supposed to be making them pay, not getting myself wired up. After pacing for about 30 minutes, I was still unsure what to do, so I decided to listen to some Clair de Lune, it always calms me down after a stressful day. After about 15 minutes with it on repeat I still wasn't calm so I decided to go for a run, thinking that might help. I changed into my running gear, left a note on the side for who ever came home first and set off, with my iPod in my ears.

I felt a lot better about half-way though my run as I found I could really put my anger into my strides and it felt good to put my leg muscles to use. I hadn't worked out in ages. My run was still going great but then being Forks it started to rain, and not just drizzle, it was pouring down in bucket loads.

"Great'" I muttered, turning around to run home. When I was about two miles away I heard a car beep me and turned to look and probably swear at it. I turned and saw a silver Volvo, the same one that was in the school parking lot earlier. One guess on who it belonged to.

"Bella!" He shouted at me as he stopped and put the window down. I glared at him before running off in the direction of my house.

"Bella! Please stop and get in before you get sick!" He pleaded

"Why do you care? Since when did I mean anything to you?" I screamed back at him through the rain.

"Please! I want to talk to you! I need to talk to you." He pleaded again with a look that almost looked heartbroken. _What is that about? _I thought

"Fine, Cullen. Only because I am starting to feel water in my shoes." I said coldly as I got in his car. It was really nice and warm. "I live a couple of miles up the road, on the left." I told him really wanting to get home to have a nice hot shower. The ride was filled with silence which was weird considering he said he wanted to talk, probably about what I screamed at him in the cafeteria earlier.

He pulled up at my house and shut off the car. "Thanks for the ride, but you didn't have to pick me up. I would have been home in 5 minutes anyway." He just nodded and just I was about to get out the car he spoke.

"I am so sorry, Bella. When you left, I realised what a monster I truly was. What we did was so unacceptable and I can't believe you never told anyone. I know I don't deserve it but I would really like the chance to be your friend?" He asked. My brain told me to tell him to f-off but my heart told me to say yes. _Why was it doing that? _

"I don't forgive you Edward, and I don't trust you either, but I would like to see if we could be friends." I told him with a small smile and saw him beam.

"That's enough for now," he said "And I _will _earn your trust." He said as a promise, more to himself than to me. I told him a quick thanks and hopped out of the car to walk up to my front door. I gave him a wave goodbye and unlocked my front door. I ran upstairs and showered while thinking about what had just happened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was 6:15 when Emmett shouted me down. He was stood at the bottom of our huge staircase with Alice Cullen. She had tears in her eyes.

"Hey Em. Hi Alice, what's wrong?" I asked her softly, even though I was confused to why she was here.

"You're asking me what's wrong? I came here to apologise. Bella I am so sorry…" she trailed off before starting to cry. I ran down the stairs to give her a hug.

"Alice please don't cry. I never blamed you or hated you. You just hung out with the wrong people. The same with Jasper really apart from he used to laugh when I tripped." I said pouting.

"You really don't hate me?" She asked still with tears in her eyes.

"No, course not." I looked up to find Em gone and decided that I maybe I could trust Alice.

"Hey, do you mind if I call you Allie?" I asked and she shook her head meaning I could. "Do you wanna come up to my room? My mom just sent me some new clothes from New York and I haven't gone through them yet. Do you want to come up and have a look at them with me?" I asked and she beamed. We ran upstairs and I could already tell that we would be great friends in the future.

_**A.N. Hope this makes up for the lack of writing. Thought that previous short bit was just a nice way to end this chapter. Should Bella trust Alice and will they be bezzie mates? Will Bella tell Alice her secret? Remember if any of you have ideas, put them in reviews or message me xx**_


End file.
